How Dare He
by RJF
Summary: One shot. Piper’s feelings on Leo as she stands on the hilltop in the Season 5 finale, unleashing a storm of rage on an unwitting San Francisco…


**Summary:** One shot. Piper's feelings on Leo as she stands on the hilltop in the Season 5 finale, unleashing a storm of rage on an unwitting San Francisco…

**Disclaimer:** If Charmed was mine, do you really think Season 8 would have been the train wreck it was?

**A/N:** Well, this was a spur of the moment thing, written at one in the morning. I gave it a quick read over. They're probably a few mistakes, but my fatigued brain can't see them. Enjoy!

**How Dare He**

She stared out towards the city, which was now in the blurry distance thanks to the torrential rain impairing her view. Each massive drop of water was falling from the coal black sky and crashing to the ground, and she felt it. Every time a raindrop collides with the ground. A painful stab rushed through her heart every time, her godly powers connecting her emotions to the earth more than she had anticipated. It was in this agony she found her strength, reveling in the hurt she was now unleashing upon the world. The rain beat the ground into submission, the thunder shook the structures of man, the lightning tore fissure like gashes into the ground, and the clouds darkened the hope of every individual, making them feel like they would never see the light of day again. She would not be alone in her pain.

_How dare he…_

He didn't even need to tell her. The look of sadness and raw guilt etched over his face had said it all. He was going to leave. Abandon her, abandon their son, abandon everything they had strived her in the last five years, all because he was apparently needed somewhere else. Didn't he realize that _they_ were ones that needed him the most? He and her son were the two people she loved more than anything in this world that she was currently terrorizing. And now, he was going to leave them both without a second thought due a higher calling that she just didn't understand. Nor did she need to. All of it was just something for him to hide behind, to mask the selfish decision he had made. How dare he even think of leaving her to fend for herself, while he retreated to the so called 'heavens', to be in the company in of the same 'angels' that had nearly tore them apart in the first place.

At this moment, she wished he could feel her pain ten fold, feel the pain she was inflicting on a city full of people, and he would know it was all his fault, the widespread agony, all his indirect doing. Then she would make his suffering end, seal him into the earth just as she had to the Titans minutes ago, and sentence him to an eternity of the pain she felt.

Casting her eyes lustily towards the sky, she summoned a fork of lightning from its dark depths, illuminating the city in a harsh light as the bolt tore from the clouds, striking the city. She smiled, feeling the terror and pain she was causing, but it wasn't enough. Raising her hand towards her victims, she curled her palm into a claw, intensifying the lightning with just a simple gesture and causing it to strike on a wider scale. Yes, that was better.

A bright blue light caught her eye to her right. She knew who it was, and she wouldn't break her concentration by looking at them. She was above them, she had ascended. If she wanted to, she could vaporize both of her sisters with just a look, which, subconsciously, was part of the reason her gaze was locked on the city instead of them.

"Piper!"

"Stay away from me!" She spat venomously, the rain falling even harder the moment as her rage elevates at the interruption by her siblings.

"We're taking you home!"

"To your family!"

That did it. She slowly turned her head towards them, her soaking hair not moving in inch as she inspected the pair, both clad in wet weather gear with a large golf umbrella for further protection. She would have laughed at the sight if she had been herself, but in her current state, she didn't even process their appearance. "What… _family_?" She shouted wearily, tears streaming down her cheeks, but hidden by the fact she is soaked from head to toe in the storm she had conjured.

"To your son, Wyatt. Remember him?"

"He needs his mother!"

At the mention of her son, her sweet, innocent little child, the storm unnoticeably softened. He was the reason she hadn't completely fallen apart already. They were right; she was still needed by her baby. But this tiny voice of reason had been drowned out in her anger, lost in the constant crashing of thunder and the lashings of rain.

"He already lost his father… don't take his mother away from him too!"

This comment sent a jolt through her. During her rampage on the city, it had felt like time had stopped, like it would only start again when she said, but now, she began to realize that she wasn't all powerful. He was gone forever, and she hadn't even had the chance to stay goodbye. She had been too busy being angry to realize that it was that very anger that blinded her from the fact it was in her power to fix this.

Despite this calm revelation, a spark of rage still burned in her heart. She was going to get an answer from him one way or the other. In her current state, nothing was above her, not even the impregnable heavens. She would bring him back so he could explain probably, or even stay with them. If that were to happen, they could forget about this horrible mess that had spun out of control, mainly due to her abuse of her divine powers.

Her head drooped and she turned away from her sisters as a soothing tornado of dead leaves rose above her, making her glow with a faint golden light. The leaves spun around her until she vanished, heading towards the heavens, to the love of her life, leaving her sisters fearful and disappointed on the hilltop. They thought they had lost her now; she was a slave to her powers as a goddess. It never occurred to them that she was now a slave to her emotions.

_How dare he…_


End file.
